1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to musical instruments and methods of making musical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to xe2x80x9cshakerxe2x80x9d instruments, such as maracas, and methods of making such instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaker instruments are staples for musicians of Latin music. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cshaker instrumentxe2x80x9d includes any musical instrument having a hollow sounding chamber filled with a material that strikes the wall or walls of the hollow sounding chamber when the instrument is moved and, thereby, produces sound. Shaker instruments include maracas, tubular shakers, egg-shaped shakers, ganzas, caxixis, and xe2x80x9cAfricanxe2x80x9d shakers. For example, a traditional maraca may be made from a hollow, dry gourd containing dried seeds that produce a rattle when the gourd is shaken. Shaker instruments may also have a handle.
The sound made by a shaker instrument depends upon several factors including the material used to form the sounding chamber, the fill material placed in the sounding chamber, as well as the shape and size of the sounding chamber. In general, the desired dry and quick sound of shaker instruments is achieved by restricting the fill material to a spherical or semi-spherical sounding chamber.
Shaker instruments made of thermoplastic materials, such as polystyrene, are becoming ever more common. Plastic shaker instruments are easier to produce compared to shaker instruments that are made with other materials, such as wood. In addition, plastic shaker instruments are more durable than their wooden counterparts.
Plastic shaker instruments are typically molded in at least two pieces that are bonded to one another after a fill material is placed in the sounding chamber. However, bonded multiple-piece shaker instruments are more costly to make because the process has additional steps compared to processes for making single-piece instruments. In addition, due to the relatively weak seams inevitably formed at the junction of the pieces, a bonded multiple-piece shaker instrument may separate more easily during use and may not pass child safety testing.
In light of the foregoing there is a need for a plastic shaker instrument that is molded as one piece, yet has a fill material restricted to the sounding chamber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaker instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shaker instrument molded from a thermoplastic material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a thermoplastic shaker instrument that is molded as a single piece, yet allows a fill material to be introduced and/or removed from its sounding chamber.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of making a thermoplastic shaker instrument that is molded as a single piece having an aperture that allows a fill material to be introduced and/or removed from its sounding chamber, and provides a substantial plug to close the aperture.
In light of the foregoing, there is provided a shaker instrument having a single, contiguous body with a sounding chamber that is in communication with an elongated hollow neck or handle. The hollow handle has an opening or aperture through which a fill material may be introduced to, or removed from, the sounding chamber. The fill material is restricted to the sounding chamber by a plug or insert that is placed through the opening and extends into the elongated hollow neck.
In addition, there is provided a method of making such a shaker instrument. The method is simplified compared to prior art methods and eliminates any relatively weak and possibly unsafe seams on the instrument.
Other objects and features of the present invention are described in conjunction with the following detailed description accompanying drawings.